


Day Off

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Chris gets a day off from work
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Kudos: 1





	Day Off

A day off for Christine was very rare. It's not that she wasn't given days off but usually when she would have one she would use it to stop by the station to bring in overdue paperwork. Either that or she would go to the academy and take the tests she's behind on.  
  
But today she was being forced to take a day off. She was supposed to live today like a normal person with no responsibility. She had a few friends that could help her with this but they were all busy today, every single friend that she had was busy.  
  
So she called Aidan, surely since it was her day off it was his too. But he wouldn't answer his phone. He wouldn't answer her calls and he wouldn't respond to her texts. He was useless anyway, he doesn't know how to have fun.  
  
She spent an hour at the coffee shop across from her apartment trying to find someone to spend the day with and got nothing in return. Until someone sat down across from her at her table. She looked up from her phone and was greeted by Ben.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, putting her phone on the table.  
  
"Getting some coffee." He replied, looking around the coffee shop. It was small and intimate, nothing special compared to the bigger and more popular places in the city. But that's why Chris liked it. That and the fact that it's a 2 minute walk from her house.  
  
"I mean here. It's a big city and Aidan lives on the other side of it." Chris clarified, sitting up a little bit.  
  
"He's being a loner and won't answer my texts." Ben shrugged, pulling the bowl of creamer to his side of the table and looked through it. "Figured I'd go adventuring."  
  
"Find anything interesting?"  
  
"You." He looked up at her again, pushing the bowl away. "Why are you here? I thought you'd be with Aidan."  
  
Chris shrugged. "He's being a loner."  
  
"Wanna hang out?"  
  
Her brows narrowed as she sat back. He was completely serious, there was no trace of sarcasm in his expression. There was a bit of concern though.  
  
"I don't know the city, you do." He watched her sink into her seat, "If you have other plans..."  
  
"No." She quickly responded. "I am completely free."  
  
Ben nodded before standing back up. "Sweet. I'll grab a coffee. You want anything?" He stood by the table, waiting for Chris to answer before walking off.  
  
She shrugged again. "If I drink too much coffee I'll explode."  
  
"Okay, I'll grab a coffee and then we can find a place to get food." Ben said before walking over to the barista on the other side of the coffee shop.  
  
**  
  
Once Ben had his coffee, the two of them left the coffee shop. Chris drove them to a Big Belly Burger downtown where Isaac worked, she didn't know if he was working today or not, but she liked the restaurant and she knew the people who worked there so they wouldn't chase her off if they didn't order anything more than fries.  
  
Which they did, they each ordered a meal. Chris barely touched hers but she wasn't very hungry to begin with, she did just drink a cup of coffee. Ben on the other hand....He was a boy. Boys can eat anything at anytime of the day.  
  
"So, how do you like my city?" Chris asked, popping a fry into her mouth.  
  
"It's a lot....colder than I expected."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
Ben looked out the window, like he had to think about the answer. After a few seconds he turned back to Chris and shrugged. "Moved around a lot."  
  
"Most solid foundation being...."  
  
"D.C"  
  
Chris sat back, raising an eyebrow at Ben. "Washington D.C?"  
  
He nodded, taking a fry from her plate. His were already gone. He really was just like his brother. "Why is that surprising?"  
  
"You don't seem like the D.C type."  
  
"No, I was super into it." He said, reaching for another fry. "Until we got there and I realized it was a political thing and not a comic book thing."  
  
Chris let out a small laugh, leaning back in her booth seat. "Comic books?"  
  
"Well, Disneyland is an entire park themed around Disney."  
  
"What's your favorite comic book?"  
  
Ben looked up, raising an eyebrow at her this time. She sat there, patiently waiting for his answer.  
  
"This a trick question?"  
  
Chris shook her head, taking a fry off of her plate and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"All time, definitely something Marvel. Recently, I've been reading a lot of Batman."  
  
Chris let out a small gasp. "In _my_ Star City."  
  
"I've already read everything based in Star City." He reached over for another fry but Chris pulled the basket towards her.  
  
"But Batman is your favorite?"  
  
"Not my favorite, X-men is my favorite. Batman is just what I'm reading."  
  
Chris hesitated but then pushed the fry basket to the center of the table. "You're on thin ice."  
  
"Why do you care so much? What's your favorite? Flash?"  
  
"How dare you." Chris scrunched her face up. "I am a loyal Canary fan."  
  
"OG, Black, White-"  
  
"All of them. Every single canary."  
  
"Do you actually read the comics or do you just like the characters?"  
  
Chris turned her head, thinking about her answer. "I read..." She started, truthfully she hasn't read a comic in a few years because she realized that all of the stories were things she's already heard at the dinner table. "But, I mean, if the characters were awful then the story would be too, so both."  
  
"Name one male superhero-"  
  
"Green Arrow."  
  
"That's cheating."  
  
"I named him."  
  
Ben frowned, taking another fry. "Name another, less obvious, one."  
  
"The Dark Archer."  
  
"Name someone who doesn't use a bow."  
  
"Spartan and Wild Dog."  
  
"Stop naming Team Arrow-"  
  
"It's OG Team Arrow, I have knowledge." Chris crossed her arms, Ben raised his brow again. "Fine....Steel. He works with the Legends. And since you wanted to name drop the Flash earlier, Kid Flash is by far more superior than OG Flash."  
  
Ben's expression stayed the same for a few seconds but then he shrugged and took another fry. "Alright, you know your heroes." He mumbled, taking a bite of the fry.  
  
Chris threw her hands up in victory. "Yeah, that's what I thought!"  
  
"Don't get too excited, you live in a city full of them."  
  
"So? You lived in D.C and you probably can't name the 13th President."  
  
Ben looked up, clearly trying to think about the answer. Chris crossed her arms again and watched as he searched his brain for a name but nothing was coming up.  
  
"Can I have a hint?"  
  
"No." She shook her head.  
  
Ben sighed, continuing to think on it. Chris took this opportunity to look around the building. The lunch rush was over and the place was calmer now than it was when they first showed up. Isaac was off today so she had no buffer to talk to while Ben tried to figure out something he should have learnt in middle school. That is until Aidan walked in.  
  
He spotted Chris immediately and almost as quickly he noticed the big backpack that has been sitting in his apartment for the last 2 days. Mild panic started to set in as he made his way over to their table, the look on Christine's face was pure satisfaction and the look on his brother's was confusion. So nothing looked to be out of the ordinary.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Aidan asked, taking the seat next to Chris. She moved over to put a few inches between them.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Ben turned his attention to Aidan. "You said you had plans today."  
  
"Finished early." He shrugged, pulling the basket of fries over to his side of the table. "Your turn."  
  
"You left me alone."  
  
"You look fine."  
  
"I don't know anyone here."  
  
Aidan looked at Chris then back at Ben. "You know her."  
  
Ben looked at Chris and nodded. "Okay, yeah." He looked back at his brother. "But you're still a jerk."  
  
"You two are so much alike." Chris said, leaning up against the wall so she could look at both of them.  
  
They both looked at her, confusion on both of their faces. A moment passed and then it was back to sliding the basket of fries back and forth.  
  
"Thank you for babysitting." Aidan leaned back in the booth, looking over at Chris. "I'm sure it was boring."  
  
"Not really. We talked about a lot."  
  
"Example?"  
  
"None of your business, Detective." Ben mumbled.  
  
"Family." Chris answered, crossing her arms.  
  
The panic that Aidan felt earlier came back a lot stronger, he looked at Ben for any kind of reassurance. He glanced at Chris and shook his head slightly. Enough for Aidan to get the answer he was looking for but subtle enough for Chris to not notice anything. Just like that, the panic was gone.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Aidan asked, looking at Chris.  
  
"About an hour." She sat up from the wall. "Before that we were at the coffee shop down the street from my place."  
  
"Are you stalking my partner?" Aidan looked over at Ben. He shook his head.  
  
"Dumb luck I guess."  
  
"Alright well," Aidan slid out from the booth and stood by the table. "It's your day off. I'll take him off your hands."  
  
"Wait, before you go." Chris followed Aidan and slid out from the booth. She stood beside him and held out her hand. "Name 5 comic heroes or you have to pay for our lunch."  
  
Aidan looked at Ben then back at Chris. "Green Arrow, Black Canary, The Dark Archer, The other Dark Archer, Spider-Man." He said this while pulling out his wallet. He put a $20 dollar bill on the table and put his wallet back in his pocket.  
  
Chris tried her best to hide her smile. But there was a reason she was a cop and not a vigilante. She has a terrible poker face. "You pass." She took a step back. "I would have also accepted Overwatch...But it's fine."  
  
Ben looked between the two of them as he stood up and grabbed his backpack. "The other dark archer?"  
  
Aidan glanced at Ben then returned his focus to Chris. "She relates to that one the most."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come back to the city next weekend and I'll tell you."  
  
Aidan closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't encourage this." He looked back at Ben and lightly pushed him towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rook."  
  
"Goodnight, Detective."


End file.
